Ep. 1: The Enigmatic Giant Robo Arrives
is the first episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "Fight with Your Destiny". Synopsis An assault on a peaceful city of technology by the evil Doctor Man and the Neo Empire Gear awakens an ancient robot, who chooses five humans to awaken into becoming Bioman to face the mechanical invaders. Plot Doctor Man instructs his New Empire Gear minions to begin an attack on a scientific city in Japan. Mason of the Gear Empire's Big Three, accompanied by the monster Messerbeast and the mechaclone soldiers, launches an assault with the Mecha Gigan Kabutokans. In the meantime, a mysterious giant robot emerges from a mountain and sets out on a mission. Literally picking them up like action figures, the robot gathers pilot Shiro, racer Shingo, water-sportsman Ryuta, camerawoman Mika and flutist Hikaru. Bewildered and scared, the android Peebo meets with the quintet and gives them their techno-braces. Peebo explains that they carry the genetic code that enables them to use the Technobraces to become Bioman, and that the genetic implant was done long ago. Just as she finishes talking about the emergence of the New Empire Gear, Mason, Messerbeast and the mechaclones attack. After getting beaten up at first, Shirou then activates his Technobrace to become Red One. The others follow suit and the Super Electron Bioman are born. After smashing the Mechaclones, the Biomen defeat Messerbeast with the Super Electron - Prism Laser Attack. Afterwards, they use the giant robot, known as Bio Robot, to defeat the Mechagigan Kabutokans with the Super Mazer Straight Thrust. Doctor Man vows vengeance. Mika, on the other hand, is livid that her camera was damaged and walks away... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Scientists: , Suit Actors *Red1: Kazuo Niibori (新堀 和男 Niibori Kazuo) *Green2: Makoto Kenmochi (釼持 誠 Kenmochi Makoto) *Blue3: Tsutomu Kitagawa (喜多 川務 Kitagawa Tsutomu) *Yellow4: Keiji Tsujii (辻井 啓嗣 Tsujii Keiji) *Pink5: Michihiro Takeda (竹田 道弘 Takeda Michihiro) *Peebo: Nahoko Nomoto (野本 奈穂子 Nomoto Nahoko) *BioRobo: Hideaki Kusaka (日下 秀昭 Kusaka Hideaki) *Messerjū: Noriaki Kaneda *Kabuto Canth: Hirofumi Ishigaki (石垣 広文 Ishigaki Hirofumi) Notes *During the initial Bio Robo fight against Kabuto Canth, Ryuuta Nanbara (Blue3) tries to encourage Mika Koizumi (Yellow4) by telling her "you don't want to die young"; which, in a scary twist, she ultimately does. *The scene where the scientists are evacuating the building during Neo Empire Gear's first invasion was used in the ''Day of the Dumpster'' pilot when Zoltar (Zordon in the aired version) observing the Power Rangers about Rita's invasion on Earth, making the only time ''Power Rangers'' used footage from an unadapted Sentai season before Zyuranger. **Apparently, it was a leftover from the ''Bio-Man'' pilot which was Saban's first attempt at adapting Super Sentai before Power Rangers. See Also (Building evacuation footage) DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda